With the advent of automatic machines, various devices have been devised for catching finished parts such as those shown in King U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,700, Scholtes U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,559, and Fortune U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,628.
The devices shown in these various patents are typical of the state of the art but do not include a mechanism for preventing chips or the like from collecting in the receptacle or bin during machining operations. Further, the devices as shown are not positioned so as to be recessed and out of the way of the operator during machine operations in order to avoid injury to the operator by coming in contact with projecting parts and the like.